macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruiser High Speed
=High-Speed Raiding Space Cruiser= BACKGROUND The High Speed Raiding Space Cruiser is designed as a fast attack warship for the Varauta forces. While only some 366 meters long, the Space Cruiser possesses 12 beam guns, 18 anti-ship missiles and over a dozen variable fighters granting the ship a large degree of firepower for such a small vessel. To assist in the fast attack role, the Space Cruiser has upgraded conventional engine thrust, improved maneuverability and higher fold engine power enabling the ship to arrive in a combat zone quickly, strike quickly and retreat quickly. Both armor and firepower are strongest in the forward sections of the ship; a design which aids the Space Cruiser in raids, disturbances and armed assault missions. ---- RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Cruiser Class: Warship Crew: 509 to 615 total (command tower: 30, main ship: 400, pilots: 35, troops: 44 to 150) Manufacturer: Design Features: armour planks; sliding anti-ship missile and fighter catapults; long-distance fold cruising ability and high speed. SPEEDS: Sub-light: 0.25 speed of light Auxiliary Drive: Mach 5; Mach 15 in space. Space Fold Range: 100 light years if there are no fold faults. Can refold within a short time, too. Planet bound: can land if necessary but not designed to manoeuvre in an atmosphere. Can only land in a body of water. Maximum Range: estimated 20 year life span, which can be extended with regular maintenance and overhauls. Maximum rate of ascent: 400 m per minute using the anti-gravity propulsion system. Maximum instantaneous acceleration during combat: 1.75 G+ ---- STATISTICAL DATA: Height: under investigation Width: under investigation Length: 366 m Operational Mass: 32,500 t Empty Mass: 28,000 t Power Plant: under investigation ---- MDC BY LOCATION: NOTES: *(1) Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the cruiser out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. *(2) Destroying the command tower will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-11 Thunderbolt. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the main sensory array atop the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. *(3) Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the anti-gravity system useless due to loss of power). *(4) The pin-point barrier will regenerate at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. *(5) The barrier will regenerate at a rate of 2,500 MDC per melee round. Whilst engaged, nothing can pass through the shield. ---- OFFENSIVE SYSTEMS 1. MAIN BATTERY: SUPERSIZE-BORE BEAM GUN (2) Toward the rear the hull. Only the nozzle of the beam gun is exposed. The beam is aligned the target by twisting in a deflection field. *PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault *SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defence *RANGE: 1,600 km *DAMAGE: 4D6x1000 M.D. each. *RATE OF FIRE: each battery can fire twice per melee. The battery can fire individually or be combined to fire a single volley. *PAYLOAD: Unlimited as long as the main engines are operational. ---- 2. SUB-BATTERY: LARGE-BORE BEAM GUN (2) On both sides of the bow. Only the nozzle of the beam gun is exposed. The beam is aligned the target by twisting in a deflection field. *PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault *SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defence *RANGE: 1,200 km *DAMAGE: 2D6x1000 M.D. each. *RATE OF FIRE: each battery can fire twice per melee. The battery can fire individually or be combined to fire a single volley. *PAYLOAD: Unlimited as long as the main engines are operational. ---- 3. SUB-BATTERY: SMALL-BORE BEAM GUN (2) In the center of the hull, below the bridge. Only the nozzle of the beam gun is exposed. The beam is aligned the target by twisting in a deflection field. *PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault *SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defence *RANGE: 800 km *DAMAGE: 2D6x100 M.D. each. *RATE OF FIRE: each battery can fire up to four times per melee. The battery can fire individually or be combined to fire a single volley. *PAYLOAD: Unlimited as long as the main engines are operational. ---- 4. CONVERGING BEAM GUNS (6) Clustered on the bow. Only the nozzle of the beam gun is exposed. The beam guns can only fire straight ahead. *PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault *SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defence *RANGE: 300 km *DAMAGE: 1D10x100 M.D. each. *RATE OF FIRE: each beam gun can fire up to twice per melee. The beam guns can fire individually or be combined to fire a single volley. *PAYLOAD: Unlimited as long as the main engines are operational. ---- 5. LARGE ANTI-WARSHIP MISSILE LAUNCHER (2) The lower part of the center of the hull is armed with a Large Anti-Warship Missile sliding type missile magazines launching mechanism. Each one is loaded with 9 Large Anti-Warship Missiles. *PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault *SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defence *RANGE: 5,000 km *SPEED: 3,750 kph *DAMAGE: 4D8x1,000 M.D. at to 250 m, 4D8x100 M.D. to 500 m, 4D8x10 M.D. to 750 m, 4D8 M.D. to 1,000 m. *BLAST RADIUS: 1,000 m *RATE OF FIRE: 1 to 9 per launcher. Each launcher tube holds one missile and must be reloaded after firing. Reloading a launcher tube takes 1 minute (4 melee rounds). *PAYLOAD: 9 missiles per launcher, 18 missiles total. Can only be reloaded back at base. ---- 6. RAPID-FIRE HIGH-SPEED MISSILE LAUNCHER (1) On the hull around the top fins. Only the nozzle of the missile launcherers are exposed. Each launcher is a cluster of 12 missile launchers. *PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault *SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defence *MISSILE TYPES: Small High-Speed High-Manoeuvrability Missiles *RANGE: 10 km *SPEED: Mach 2+ in an atmosphere. *DAMAGE: 3D6x10 M.D. each *BLAST RADIUS: 3 m *RATE OF FIRE: 1 to 12 missiles per launcher. Each launch tube can fire a maximum of 4 times per melee round. The two launchers can be fired together. *PAYLOAD: 12 missiles per launch tube, for a total of 144 missiles ---- 7. SMALL ANTI-AIRCRAFT GUNS (24) Mounted all over the hull, approximately 8 per side. The guns are the same as that in the GU-11 gun pod. With a rate of fire of 1,200 rounds per minute, the guns can expend their entire magazine within seconds. To prevent this, they have been mechanically preset to be able to fire in burst of either 5, 10, 20 rounds, or multiples of 10 until the magazine is emptied.) *PRIMARY PURPOSE: Defence *RANGE: 1,100 km *DAMAGE: DAMAGE: 1D12 per round. 5 round burst, single target - 1D6X10 MD. 10 round burst, single target - 2D6X10 MD. For bursts greater than 25 rounds, increase the damage by a scale of 1D6X10 MD per 10 rounds (it is recommended to stick to multiples of 10 when firing for ease of damage resolution) OR refer to the modern weapons rules for machineguns. The gun pod can be used for sprays: 5 round spray - 1D12 MD per target, effects 1D4 targets. 10 round burst spray - 1D12 MD per target, effects 2D4 targets with a 50% chance of hitting bystanders. Longer duration sprays (up to limits of the magazine): 2D12 MD per target, effects 4D4 targets. Chance of hitting bystanders is 70%. *RATE OF FIRE: Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. The GU-11 isn't limited to bursts of 5, 10, 25 or 200 rounds. *PAYLOAD: 1,200 rounds (200 along the barrel, and 1,000 in the replaceable magazine). Magazine requires 1D6 melee actions if spare magazine and appropriate equipment is standing by. Requires 1D6 melees if only a spare magazine is ready. ---- SENSOR SYSTEMS *LONG-RANGE DETECTION SYSTEM *LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS *SEARCH AND TARGETING RADAR *SUPER DIMENSION SPACE COMMUNICATIONS ---- OTHER STANDARD EQUIPMENT *AIRLOCKS: 14 *ARMOURY *CARGO HATCHES: 6 *GRAVITY CONTROL *LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: the ship has sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 800 people for up to 2 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 1,250 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The ship also holds sufficient food and water to support 800 people for up to 6 months (can be extended to 9 months with rationing). *SUBLIGHT ENGINES: as a backup to the Fold System, the warship is equipped with engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.25 speed of light in space. These engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between planetary systems. In an atmosphere, the warship is limited to speeds of Mach 3 due to hull stress. *SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: for FTL propulsion, the frigate is equipped with a Fold System Cluster; capable of propelling the frigate through Super Dimension Space. The range of a single fold is limited by the amount of energy the ship can produce to power the drives (which is 100 light years, baring any fold dislocations), however, with appropriate recharge periods, the ship could theoretically fold unlimited, and be limited only be the needs of the crew. The High-Speed Raiding Cruiser has just enough surplus output to do a refold within a short time. ---- MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): * Variable Fighters: 12